Sunset
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: "It's the sunset."  I immediately thought of you.


**DudeGetATree:** Well, I'm back. Senior year is so hectic...put you're not here to read about my life, are you? :( Anyways...

_**Disclaimer: DudeGetATree does not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form.**_

**DudeGetATree:** There, ya happy? Well, this is my first...tragedy...So don't be to harsh when you criticize.

**Sunset**

**By: DudeGetATree**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I looked out the window just as the sun began to rise and immediately thought of you. 'Today's the day.' I thought to myself. I found the strength to get up and go to the restroom. I turned the shower knob and water sprayed onto body.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"Have you ever just stood in the shower?"_

_"That's what people normally do in showers, genius." You narrowed your eyes up at me._

_"Would you let me finish?"_

_"Sorry Davis. Continue."_

_"Have you ever just stood in the shower and thought? About anything, really. You could think of a song, or a movie you just watched. You could think of family photos. Friendly advice you've received. You could think of meaningful conversations with your boyfriend such as this." I poked your side, and you chuckled a bit._

_"I hardly find this conversation meaningful."_

_"You will one day. All of our conversations are meaningful."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I felt myself wanting to cry, but I promised myself I wouldn't. Not this early on in the day at least. 'This shower isn't helping a damn thing.' I turned the water off as quickly as I turned it on and stepped out of the tub. Lifting up my sweats, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and swollen. Bags were beginning to form, due to the lack of sleep I was getting before last night. My hair was disheveled, my skin was pale. What am I going to do with myself?

"Honey? Are you okay?" Mom knocked on the door lightly as she spoke. I found it silly to nod my hair, as if she could see me.

"I'm fine mom." I nearly whispered. I heard her sigh on the other side, and felt the vibrations of her footsteps fade away. I wish I really was fine. But how could I be on a day like today?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"What do you like to eat for breakfast?"_

_"I don't eat breakfast." You swiftly turned around and gasped. _

_"How are you such a phenomenal soccer player and NOT eat breakfast?"_

_"Do you even know what phenomenal means?"_

_"Do you?" I furrowed my eyebrows at you and you laughed. "Why don't you?"_

_"Why don't I know what phenomenal means?"_

_"No stupid, why don't you eat breakfast?"_

_"I don't know how to cook breakfast food." You narrowed your eyes at me, something you hardly ever did. _

_"You don't NEED to eat breakfast foods for breakfast." You stated as you opened my freezer. "Here!" You threw a hot pocket at me. _

_"What am I supposed to do with this?"_

_"Are you freaking kidding me? Do you NOT know how to make a Hot Pocket?" You stomped towards me, grabbed it out of my hands and took it out the wrapper. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" You stuck it in the microwave and demonstrated how it was supposed to be made._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I bit into my Hot Pocket. I looked at the kitchen clock. 'Only 7:16?' What about I going to do until 4? I took another bite as I thought. I could play video games.

_"Video games are the funniest part of living, other than being with you of course." _Your voice told me. Scratch the video game idea. Maybe I could watch a few movies.

_"Watching movies is a bore if you don't have anyone to watch them with. It's like drinking a soda. The idea of drinking it is exciting, but once you take a sip you're like 'What is this shit?'" _I chuckled, then sighed. Scratch the movie idea too. Take a walk.

_"People say taking a walk is a way to clear your head, but it really just clutters it more." _Sometimes

I wish you weren't so wise. Why couldn't you be the dumbass that you proclaim to be? I look at the clock again. '7:20.' I grabbed 2 benadryls and headed back to the bedroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I woke up to the feeling of someone shifting beside me. I looked up at you and you had this confused look on your face. "Did we-?" You cut yourself off and began to laugh. _

_"What?" I asked. Was there something on my face?_

_"Why is there a teddy bear holding a soccer ball on your window seal?" I looked up a Pedro and gasped. I forgot to take him down._

_"STOP LAUGHING!" I smacked you with the pillow and you fell off the bed and his the floor with a thump. _

_"That hurt, you friggin jerk!" You tried your best to get back up, but ended up slipping and falling on your ass once again. My turn to laugh._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My eyes drifted open once again. I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 3:30. I woke up just in time. I got up, grabbed my clothes, and rushed to the restroom. For the first time in days, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and combed the beast laying upon my head. I smiled as I looked into the mirror.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"DAVIS, CAN YOU STOP?" You laughed as you chased me around the bathroom with a pair of scissors. _

_"It's time to clip those split ends!" You screeched. I never seen you look so chaotic. You finally tackled me to the ground, making my head hit the door. _

_"Ouch!"_

_"Shut up and TAKE IT!" That sounded so wrong. I think you grasped the double meaning, because before long we were both laughing hysterically. You stood up, grabbing the sink counter for support while I stayed on the ground. After a while, you suddenly stopped with a serious look on your face. "Tai..."_

_"No!"_

_"Please?"_

_"No!" I got up and looked in the mirror. "I like my hair just the way it is." You put the scissors down and looked at me through the reflection._

_"You're right. You would like ten times worse with ME cutting your hair." I chuckled for a minute and then gasped._

_"Are you saying I look bad now?" You just began laughing again as I stomped out the bathroom._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you ready bro?" I heard Matt yell from the living room. I grabbed my keys and the piece of paper lying on the kitchen counter and walked out with Matt.

The car ride was silent. Everyone either didn't know what to say, or didn't have anything to say. Either way, the silence was perfectly fine with me. Once at the building, everyone got out as quickly and quietly as possible. Matt stopped me and let everyone pass through before asking, "Are you going to be able to do this? You don't have to go through it." I attempted to smile, but I failed miserably.

"I'll be able to do it." He looked at me once more before leading me through the double doors leading to the ceremony.

30 minutes in the ceremony, your parents went up speaking in a grieving tone. Everyone began to cry, but me. I promised myself I would wait. They looked at me with sorrow filled eyes and called me to the stand. The rest of the digi-destined looked at me with tear filled eyes as I walked up . I cleared my throat. "For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Tai. I was Davis's boyfriend. And I want all of you to know, I loved him more than I loved myself. He was the essential to my being. Ever since the accident, I've been at a loss." I felt tears build up in my eyes as I took a deep breath. "I could stand up here and lie to you all, and tell you that things will get better, that things will look up in due time and he's in a better place now. But what better place could he be, than here? With ones that love him and care for him as much as you and I? Where could he be that could possibly compare to his home? " I used the sleeve of my button up to wipe away the tears. "Last night was the first night in 2 weeks that I've slept more than an hour. I haven't gone to a full day of school. I haven't been out the house except for going to school and now. I feel like crawling into a dark hole, and never coming out, as you may feel as well. The only thing I've been able to do, productively, is right this poem. Because Davis once told me that writing can solve any problem. He was wrong of course, because writing this hasn't brought him back to me. To us. But here it goes:

_**The face appears in memories more than the sun rises.**_

_**That laugh stalks all ears it's ever touched.**_

_**And that smile,**_

_**That smile haunts the souls of others everyday.**_

_**Where'd he go?**_

_**Seems like yesterday, his arms were still a shield.**_

_**Seems like yesterday his home was still a sanctuary.**_

_**And it seems like yesterday,**_

_**Seems like yesterday, his heart was still made of gold.**_

_**Where'd that love go?**_

_**As his love stands still, like his heartbeat.**_

_**The love for him grows more than the sun sets."**_

I walked off the stage quickly and before I knew it, I had arms reaching out for me from every direction. My chest heaved violently as the tears flew down my face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"Crying doesn't make me weak." I looked over at you. _

_"You're so random."_

_"It's true! I hate how everyone thinks crying makes you a weaker person, but in reality, it makes you stronger. It's like the sunset."_

_"How on EARTH is crying like a sunset?"_

_"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?" I chuckled at your sudden outburst. _

_"You may continue, Davis."_

_"Thank you, sheesh! Anyways, as much as people would like to do it, no one really sits and looks at the sunset anymore. Because sometimes, you really don't see the point. Same with crying, most people don't see the point, because it doesn't solve anything right? But if you really start to cry, your eyes open to whole different perspective of how you're seeing the situation. Sitting down and looking at the sunset can open your eyes to a horizon you've never seen. That's what the sunset is for."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As everyone started walking to the car I stopped and looked up. "What is it Tai?" Matt asked. The rest of the digi-destined looked up with me.

_"It's the sunset." _I immediately thought of you.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**DudeGetATree:** I understand it's not my best, but it did mean a lot to me. ** Review**. :)


End file.
